User talk:Karen2310/Archive 4
This is an archive page. Do not edit it. Messages to this editor should be directed to User talk:Karen2310. Carla Connor info After the episodes of Monday 14 December 2015 I was puzzling over how Carla could be any kind of blood relation to Johnny, Aidan and Kate (since, as far as we know, her maiden name is Donovan and Connor is her married name) so I came here looking for any discussion. I noticed that you had changed Carla's infobox to denote the aforementioned as being her father and half-siblings. Even assuming this does indeed turn out to be the case (and it's happened twice before on the Street) isn't it premature to make that change before it's actually confirmed? Has there been a change of policy here on spoilers? Thanks. derekbd (talk) 12:33, December 15, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for helping out. Karen, just wondering if you need any help with any thing like the LOA or episodes or anything like that I am happy to help. Kind regards User:CorrieKing. Karen just to let you know some of the character pages are not editable from CorrieKing Thank-you for the info. From CorrieKing Karen, I was wondering round the wiki and noticed that when it shows that Sophie was formerly called Lauren it says ne rather than nee I was just wondering if you could change it as it is one of the pages that I can't edit. Whoops forgot to leave my name Corrie King Karen Rana has been added to the main character list when she is not a main character just wondering if you could change that as I am unable to edit it. CorrieKing It also says on Caz Hommond's page that she has made her last appearance when it is made very clear that we will be seeing more of her Marta Sorry! I was going to add basic infobox information to that Marta page. Not so good with writing backstories, though :) Maanca (talk) 17:55, March 31, 2016 (UTC) Pat Phelan I noticed that you are upgrading Pat Phelan to "regular cast"; did you need me to help with any of the Episode Changes? 19:32, April 3, 2016 (UTC) LOA I have noted all character appearances from Friday to Monday and can update the appearance pages and I would really appreciate it if you let me do it. CorrieKing LOA How about I update them next time. CorrieKing Reply Yeah I will. VB1989 (talk) 17:28, April 7, 2016 (UTC) ambiguity 27th July 1997, there is this sentence in the synopsis... :: Alan feels bad about upsetting his parents, especially when his mother, Mary, starts to cry, saying Fiona should consider other people's feelings. Who says that last bit, Alan or his mother? Thanks derekbd (talk) 13:49, April 27, 2016 (UTC) Image Update request Hi. I took a screenshot of a recent episode featuring Pat Phelan and would like to add it to his profile, but it is locked. Would you kindly do it? The current one on his profile is nearly three years old and think it could do with a new better quality image of the character. Here is the photo in question. Regards. VB1989 (talk) 15:30, May 3, 2016 (UTC) :I've changed the security level on the page.--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 16:21, May 3, 2016 (UTC) Photos Karen I was going to update the photos you have no need to. Statics I don't understand the statics (Karl3210) Reply to messages I'm only trying to help and I am aware that I have made other accounts they are for other Wikipedia pages Karl3210 13th May On 13th May in 2016 page, you are missing a ) after Carly Matthews. And there was already a link of Carly Matthews. Harry Platt Just wondering if you could take the lock of the Harry Platt page as Max and him are not biologically related. or you could take it of yourself. From Karl3210 :Good spot, thanks. Page protection has also been lowered. ::As Callum is both Max and Harry's father it makes them half-siblings, I have just readded this on Harry's page, but Max's page is protected so I am unable to do so. Could you unlock the page for this to be amended please? Thanks Aks6609 (talk) 12:44, May 27, 2016 (UTC) Great Email I'm getting "undeliverable" messages to your email address - having problems?--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 20:54, May 25, 2016 (UTC) :I received it and replied - you get that?--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 21:08, May 25, 2016 (UTC) ::I suspect it's me. I've just had an undelivered to David as well. I'll see if it's fixed itself tomorrow.--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 21:23, May 25, 2016 (UTC) Can you added 18th May, 24th May, 25th May and 26th May to 2016 page? Entertainment Footers Hi, i submitted you for drama footer on Entertainment Wikia for drama. Emmerdale has been submitted aswell an the person who will talk to youor one of the other admins, Raylan 13 is considering dividing it into a soap drama footer aswell so if he creates it he will change the footer on your wiki to soap. Ashadj (talk) 16:41, June 9, 2016 (UTC) I got a question should the event on Sunday 22nd May - Wednesday 25th May (episode aired) should be added in 22nd May. Karen could you help with the Cath Granger page I recently created Thanksx Television footer Hi, Karen2310! A user nominated Coronation Street for inclusion in our television footer program. Would you be interested? Best regards, Raylan13 (talk) 20:09, July 1, 2016 (UTC) Character photo Hi Karen, Would this image be appropriate for both Ben Andrews and Zoe Tattersall's pages? Maybe the actor's pages. Anyway, if you'd like to decide and use it or to edit it for any use please do so, or let me know and I will get around to it. Hope you're life is super. Cheers. derekbd (talk) 20:56, July 11, 2016 (UTC) Caz Hammond Caz has become a regular Lauren Hi, would it be okay if I created the article for Lauren (2016 character) which appears to be protected? I'd already written a summary before I realised I couldn't add it.--Pascal11 (talk) 20:21, July 16, 2016 (UTC) thanks mate (; (Spice boys (talk) 20:19, July 17, 2016 (UTC) Can you added Kylie Platt as Murder Victims? Can you added on top page of Kylie Platt "On 15th July 2016, Kylie was stabbed by Clayton Hibbs when fighting him off after he attacks her friend Gemma Winter outside of Prima Doner. Kylie dies at David's arms before amublance crew arrives, she was 28." It w Sinead Tinker It was stated that she had two sisters though. Johnny Connor/15a Victoria Street Hi Karen, Don't mean to be rude, but I'm sure that Johnny never moved out of his flat as you have stated. Also there was a conversation in today's (8951) episode between Kate and Johnny "We work together, share a flat" which must mean he is still there? 1234567jack (talk) 19:05, July 22, 2016 (UTC) Suggestion Hello there! Just a quick suggestion, feel free to shut it down, but I know there is a lot of discrepancy over a guest/recurring character's last appearance. I was thinking: Would a "latest appearance" instead of "last appearance" be better for those characters such as Macca or Marion Logan who could be returning soon? That way we're not finalising their final appearance. It's only a suggestion, but please let me know what you think. :) Layton4 (talk) 15:02, July 26, 2016 (UTC) Kylie Platt If you wouldn't mind could you take the protection down for the Kylie Platter page so I can add the last line and amend the duration to 2010-2016 instead of 2010 to 2016 or you could do it yourself Kind regards Kal935 (talk) 17:07, July 26, 2016 (UTC)Kal935 Natasha Blakeman Karen, In Episode 7009 Natasha Blakeman confirmed that she had a brother and a sister but I tried to add them and when I edited the page and looked at it they weren't visible, could you help. Kind Regards Kal935 (talk) 19:56, July 30, 2016 (UTC)Kal935 :Ok, I'll sort it now. Karen2310 (talk) 19:58, July 30, 2016 (UTC) :Karen, sorry it was in Episode 7010 Kal935 (talk) 20:24, July 30, 2016 (UTC)Kal935 Clayton Hibbs Please see the 2 edits I made (corrected) on Clayton Hibbs and the messages I sent to Layton4 and Kal935. I was quite confused about the info Layton5 added about the sentencing but I removed it; I tried to handle letting him know about the issue but please check my note on his talk page, as I haven't done that sort of thing here. Kal935's change of tense is not a big deal but please check his talk page too. Thanks a lot. derekbd (talk) 00:16, August 2, 2016 (UTC) : Thanks for the confirmation on the possible spoiler about Hibbs. About the change of tense: my thinking was that we don't know that Clayton won't be back on our screens soon, especially since several regular characters are likely to be witnesses at his trial. But if referring to him in the past is best for now that's fine. Ta, Karen! derekbd (talk) 11:59, August 2, 2016 (UTC) Hello Karen, this is a great site keep up the hard work, just a quick question quite new to this do you have any old episodes dating back to the 70s/80s that are not on DVD I cannot find any or anybody that has them, do you have any or know anyone who will? I understand your very busy but if you could reply with an answer that would be great. Thanks Callum --CallumPem (talk) 13:09, August 4, 2016 (UTC) Response OK, thanks Kal935 (talk) 16:39, August 8, 2016 (UTC)Kal935 Can I change the article pic on the "Gemma Winter" article Hi Karen, I am editing Gemma Winter, hoping to make the page fully cleaned up. I was wondering if could be allowed to edit the profile picture on the article, please. Leave a message on my page about what you think. Sincerely, OfficialHMV Message added to user page on 13th August 2016 at 8:35am Betty Williams I just want to draw your attention to the Betty Williams page, were something has gone wrong with her character image Kal935 (talk) 20:39, August 13, 2016 (UTC)Kal935 Neil Fearns In Episode 4795 Neil Fearns's dad, Mr Fearns, stated that he had two daughters, in 2003 Brenda Fearns stated that Neil was her only child. So it is most likely that Mr Fearn's two other daughters are from a previous relationship and are not related to Brenda at all. Hope this helps. Kal935 (talk) 09:46, August 14, 2016 (UTC)Kal935 Infoboxes Thanks for telling me, I'll make sure to do that next time. I thought I'd mention that according to Wikipedia, Lily's new actress is called Brooke, but I haven't been able to find a source to confirm it. Might be worth looking into?Pascal11 (talk) 19:50, August 15, 2016 (UTC) :Here's a tweet from someone saying it's their niece Brooke who plays Lily, if that's any help. Aks6609 (talk) 20:31, August 15, 2016 (UTC) ::Nice one. At the risk of sounding like a stalker, I looked into it and her full name is Brooke Isabella Malonie https://www.instagram.com/p/_nW6iNO844/.--Pascal11 (talk) 21:06, August 15, 2016 (UTC) :::Thanks guys, fantastic work! Karen2310 (talk) 21:43, August 15, 2016 (UTC) Can you added on 26th August page "2016 - Tracy Barlow publicity reveals that Leanne Battersby is pregnant. Nick Tilsley lie to everybody that he is the father of Leanne's child" in your own word? And on 15th August page, " 2016 - Maria Connor ends her relationship with fiancé Luke Britton and later Maria throw Caz Hammond out for telling Maria's son Liam Connor Jr. that Maria and Luke has broken up." in your own word? Martin Platt Sorry, I'm only seeing your messages now.The reason I added a sister for Martin Platt was because on his parents pages a daughter was listed Kal935 (talk) 16:53, September 2, 2016 (UTC)Kal935 Harry actors I think right now Harry is only played by the twin girls. Baby Woody probably left a few months back but I haven't altered the article because I don't have any sources to confirm it. The reason I think this is because Harry has looked the same in every episode since May-ish, plus it's common for the casting to change when characters are very young. What do you think? --Pascal11 (talk) 19:11, September 2, 2016 (UTC) Macca In Episode 8987 when David was on his laptop trying to search down Macca it said that his Christian name was Cormac Hibbs. I tried to add it but couldn't because the page was locked could you add it. Kal935 (talk) 07:47, September 10, 2016 (UTC)Kal935 Can you added on 9th September page in your word... *2016 - David Platt is arrested for affray and false imprisonment after he cut Lauren's hair in the salon. 195.194.60.61 :No idea who you are, as you've not signed your message... but please stop asking us to add things, it was taken out for a reason. Karen2310 (talk) 08:11, September 20, 2016 (UTC) Defaultsort? Sorry to be annoying but Im a bit confused and what Defaultsort is and its point? pls explain.PatrickTheGreat777 (talk) 07:15, September 27, 2016 (UTC) Macca Appearances Hey there, just thought I'd make you aware that Macca has made 20 appearances, not 22. I can't change it since the page has been locked, but the number of appearances definitely adds to 20. :) Layton4 21:15, October 22, 2016 (UTC) Viewing Figures Hiya Karen I just thought Id tell you that on the page Coronation Street in 2016 the viewing figures are not updating I think this is because on the far left collumn named #''' if you go to '''2nd september its says 11176. This needs to be changed to 176 for the viewing figures to be updated I believe. Kbol420 (talk) 03:43, October 30, 2016 (UTC) Hi Karen, I was just wondering if there was any information on the Nazirs' family history? They are muslims we know, but from which country originally? Do they still have relatives there? How long have they lived in Britain? It all seems a bit vague at best, thanksHonzaukraine (talk) 20:16, November 2, 2016 (UTC) How to add links? Hi there, Sorry if this has been asked before, but I am a bit of a newb to the Wikia and I can't seem to get the hang of links. I seem to find a new pages on here and other wikias that, for example, will say [McDonald. How do I change these to links? Thanks Danielroxheaps (talk) 09:24, November 11, 2016 (UTC)Daniel Hi Karen, just looking at the Dobbs house in 'where everyone is leaving now' section - are Alya and now Freddie living there as well? A full house indeed!Honzaukraine (talk) 11:37, December 3, 2016 (UTC) Cathy's Name? In tonights episode, Cathy used a Dictaphone to repeat her vows, while doing it she said "I, Catherine (Cathy) Christine Wendy" but shouldn't it be Catherine (Cathy) Christine Matthews, or is Wendy her maiden name? thanks for adding pat phelan : :) (Spice boys (talk) 14:48, January 21, 2017 (UTC) Liz McDonald image I noticed that the profile picture of Liz McDonald is quite poor. Looks like a screen grab made in haste. If you have time would you please replace it with a better one? Cheers! derekbd (talk) 09:09, January 22, 2017 (UTC) : Much better, and up to date. Thank you! derekbd (talk) 10:05, January 22, 2017 (UTC) 'Gbjerkec (talk) 04:51, January 28, 2017 (UTC)'''I would argue that Tony Horrocks is in fact, a murderer due to his killing of Joyce Smedley. It may have been accidental, but so was Anne Foster's killing of her son, Frank. Given your own terms, since Tony killed Joyce directly, this would in fact, make his appearance on the "Murderers" category page appropriate. That, or Anne should be removed.'Gbjerkec (talk) 04:51, January 28, 2017 (UTC)''' Gbjerkec (talk) 13:02, February 8, 2017 (UTC)I think that Michael Rodwell's page is up to date. Unless there are some unaddressed details, in which case, we should add them. Otherwise, I don't believe that they're is any more to do.Gbjerkec (talk) 13:02, February 8, 2017 (UTC) Hi Karen, just wondering if you were going to make Nathan and Shona main characters now that they've been in the show a while Honzaukraine (talk) 16:59, March 16, 2017 (UTC) Category: Killers Deleted H3mh7b (talk) 00:37, March 31, 2017 (UTC)Thank-you for your warm welcome. I was just wondering why the my category page was deleted. It seemed out of the blue to me.H3mh7b (talk) 00:37, March 31, 2017 (UTC)